


Better Than A Second Chance

by Poison_Malfoy_Stark_Ink



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Darcy Lewis, BAMF Pepper Potts, BAMF Peter Parker, BAMF Tony Stark, Canon Divergence - Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Civil War Team Iron Man, De-Aged Tony Stark, How Do I Tag, Multi, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, not team Cap friendly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:53:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25690144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poison_Malfoy_Stark_Ink/pseuds/Poison_Malfoy_Stark_Ink
Summary: After the Civil War, Tony was the most broken he has ever been, which is saying a lot. He's hit rock bottom before but, now he doesn't know if he can get up again. He honestly doesn't want to. Then he gets a visit from a not so dead God and the God has other plans. He needs Tony for his future plans to work. So, Loki helps the genius out. And it might be the best thing that happened to Tony, like ever.Tony got the Arc reactor after Siberia. SM:HC- didn't happen but Tony and Peter still got closer. T'challa told the UN that he has the rogues. Peter is 17. Harley is 15.Warning: Not team Cap Friendly!!!!! Don't like...... don't read!!!!!!!!
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Thor, Carol Danvers/James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Gamora/Peter Quill, Happy Hogan/May Parker (Spider-Man), Harley Keener/Peter Parker/Johnny Storm, Jean Grey/Logan (X-Men)/Scott Summers, Loki/Tony Stark, Luke Cage/Jessica Jones, Michelle Jones/Ned Leeds, Reed Richards/Susan Storm (Fantastic Four), Tony Stark & Everyone
Comments: 26
Kudos: 151





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I'd Love to Break It to You](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/676975) by warrior of the nile. 



To say that Tony was getting tired would be an understatement. Disaster after disaster, he always had to be the one to do the clean-up. Always. The media dubbed 'Civil War' was no different. Though it was easier. The public supported him now more than ever because he fought for them. But he was still tired. Amending the accords was challenging. But it was getting easier. Since Thaddeus E. "Thunderbolt" Ross was finally,  _ finally, _ removed from his position and on trial for the  **_many_ ** **_inhumane_ ** things he has done. 

In the last two weeks a lot has happened, after Siberia, Tony had to get the arc reactor again, the spider-kid and his hot aunt moved to the compound, Rhodey was able to start walking with his braces and with some help from Shuri, T'Challa told the UN that he had the rouges, then the media dump of all the things Ross did, moving the Bartons, Kenners, and Lang-Paxtons to the tower for protection, and reconnecting with some old friends (Hope and Stephen). Then the package arrived. And Tony is just tired of it  _ all.  _

Then, a not so dead Norse god appears. While Tony is just staring down at the two biggest "Fuck YOU" someone can give him at this point. The letter is a big disgrace to apologies and the dinosaur of tech is an insult to him. " Wow. I thought the captain was better than that," said Loki, making his presence known and Tony jump. "What the fuck? How did you get here? And I was told you were dead!” exclaimed Tony, tone still wonky from the scare. “No, you didn’t, because of who I am, you were skeptical about my death. Don’t lie to the god of lies,” answered Loki, a small smirk on his face. While turning to the bar Tony asked, “So… here for the drink?” The smirk on Loki’s face became bigger, “If you don’t mind.”

Tony just nods and pours Loki a glass of scotch while himself some tea. Handing the glass to the god, and noticing his staring, Tony snaps “What?” “I’ve been watching. Seeing what has happened all the past years,” said Loki, not answering the question. “Good for you. Did you want a trophy?” Snarks Tony back. “What I’ve seen has vastly disappointed me.” 

Tony tightens his grip on his mug. If this goes the way he thinks its going, then Loki is going to wish he was dead. Cause he won’t sit there and be patronized by a villain. Staring at Loki for his next move, Loki looks happier. “I saw you and  _ only  _ you take the weight of the world and start to crumble beneath it. I’ve seen you hated, hurt, destroyed, and spat upon. I have seen your light dwindle by those who should’ve protected it.” Looking directly in Tony’s eyes, making the genius slightly uncomfortable. The gaze is of someone who  _ knows  _ a lot more than he is letting on. “I have seen this over and over again, waiting for a change. For your spark to come again. To see the man that challenged me and almost won, with only his words. But it has become clear that he won’t. Not without help.”

“Well, fuck you,” comes the loud snarled reply. Loki laughs, shaking his head. “You misunderstand me. I’m not here to humiliate or degrade you but to help. You are a needed part in my plans. I need the old you, happy and healthy.” Still somewhat angry Tony interrupts, “I’m not a pet-” 

“No,” Loki states, interrupting the interrupter. “You are not. You are you. A person with an own mind. With desirer to grow and expand. A different way of thinking and acting. Your  _ own experiences, _ ” emphasizing own experiences, “You know of the coming threat.” Tony feels chills all over his body. He did know it, fear it, and dread it. Especially with the conformation from Loki. “Do you know him?” Tony asks very curious. “Who do you think sent me? How do you think I ended up with the army?” asks Loki back. “Then why warn me?”

“Because, do I look like the type to do anyone’s bidding but my own willingly?” Loki asked back. “No” answered Tony, because he knew, he was like Loki. “So... can you now see why I need the old you?” 

“No. Why do you even need me in this plan?” Tony asked, kind of confused. “Your mind,” Loki answered and noticed Tony’s slight distrust, “you see, your one to not back down, kneel, or give up. One that thinks big. A king among commoners. An ace in the sleeve.” Tony  _ wanted  _ to call bullshit. He feels a manipulation but... he can’t, he also feels the seriousness of the god. The manipulation is the truth. 

“What exactly are you doing here? Pep talk? Ego stroke?  _ Magic _ ?” 

Loki smirks. “No. I don’t give empty words. I’m here to fix you.” And Tony didn’t need that. To hear from someone else that he is broken, doesn’t feel good. Tony growls. “Calm down Stark. I know what its like to be broken. I know what it feels like to be taken advantage of in that state. I’m not trying to do the same.” Explains Loki further. “What exactly are you planning though? You haven’t explained that.” Loki smirks at this, a mischievous smirk it was. “Why do you doubt me? All. I’m doing is this.” Loki waves his hand in s weird patter and Tony is engulfed in green mist. He yelps, freaking out. When the mist cleared Loki was gone.

“Boss?” FRIDAY asks, “Is that still you?” “The one and only baby girl. Why?” Tony freezes. That hasn’t been his voice in a long time. “FRI, I need a mirror. NOW!”

A screen was moved over, Tony swears. “Son of a bitch... What the hell?” He didn’t really need to ask. He knows what happened. Looking at his seventeen-year-old self, eyes wide. “Boss, my scans say you’re a teenager and that you will age like normal from there.” 

“Shit, so... I’m seventeen again... ok I didn’t mean to reference that movie, ok off topic...” Tony rambled, trying to organize his thoughts. That is when he realizes that the last thing he remembers, like if he was actually there, other than the visit from Loki, was graduating from MIT  _ last week! _ WTH? Like, ok, the other memories are there but, it doesn’t feel right, as if he was watching a movie instead of memories.

“Baby girl don’t let  _ anyone _ in,” he commands. “Yes boss, you might want to talk to your other kids though...” She trailed off as Tony turns to see the bots hiding a little. He smiles, Do I really for you to not recognize me, your old man? That hurts...” He falls back a little, with a hand to his chest, making it seem like he was wounded. Dum-E speeds over. He remembers Tony like this, and to Tony Dum-E is only a few months old. “Hey boy, long time no see, huh?” Dum-E beeps and raises his claw. Tony hi-fives him. “Yup, I love you too buddy.” Dum-e chirps happily, and the other bots come to join. After a second or two he remembers making them, “the younger brother of the group and the first girl in my heart. Ya’ll don’t have to be scared, daddy just got a new younger model to upgrade himself to.”

“And much more handsome too,” FRI pipes up, with a hint of hummer in her voice. “FRI... I’m very hurt right now,” he acts back, “are you saying I was ugly?” “No boss. Just too old for my taste” Tony laughs, freely and refreshingly, he was his happier self. He perfected AIs, of course, it was always his goal. “Time to watch the old Tony Stark’s Life,” he mutters and closes his eyes.

“What the fuck do you mean Howard killed my mom with himself, Drunk ass!”

“Ok soooo FRI isn’t my first AI”

“Why didn’t I think that thru”

“Ha, I know someone named hoe”

“Pepper... interesting”

“Rhodey... still fun”

“WTF”

“Ok........”

“Shit, I got kidnapped?!”

“Ho you were there too!”

“I put a reactor in me... WTF?”

“No, Yinsen.......”

“Obie... WTF?”

“IRON Man... cool”

“Really Nick, I remember you, I’m not so forgetful of my favorite babysitter”

“Ross...... you son of a bitch”

“And now the arc is poisoning me”

“Cool... the expo”

“Ha, the senate is stupid”

“That’s... a fucked-up birthday”

“Fuck Vanko

“Fuck Nick”

“Fuck Natashalie”

“Fuck Howard”

“Fuck Hammer”

“Fuck Nick”

“Cap’s alive.......... ok......”

“And fuck Loki too”

“More  _ gods” _

“Banner...awesome and adorable, I want to hug him... and keep him.”

“Ok Capsicle...... fuck you”

“Aliens... really”

“I flew a nuke into space?!?!”

“That’s a lot of suites”

“PTSD...... Hello darkness my old friend”

“I’m a disaster”

“I remember you.......May....”

“Fuck Kilian”

“Shit Pep is hot”

“And the ark is gone”

“Fuck HYDRA”

“Bucky Barnes?”

“Nicky isn’t dead”

“Still fucked up”

“Ms. Foster is awesome”

“Darcy too energetic”

“Ya, no Loki, not dead”

“The Avengers are leaches.”

“Taking down HYDRA”

“The bitch witch raped my mind!?”

“Fuck, now I’m more fucked up”

“...........J-JAR...VIS.........”

“So..... Ultron......... not all me......”

“WTF...... really Thor...... and no one helps?!”

“Vision? Huh”

“What? Why is she an avenger now? What The FUCK!”

“Why would Pym steel that?”

“Accords......... ok............”

“............Aunt p-pP-Pegg-ggy.............”

“And now Barnes”

“WTF....... who’s the cat”

“Well that’s shit”

“...........Rhodey........ please be ok”

“Fuck Romanova”

“Well.... Fuck Barton”

“Fuck everything”

“ _ Fuck _ Rogers”

“My parents were murdered?! By mind-fucked Barns?!”

“ _ Fuck! Fuck you Rogers _ ”

“Ok things are looking up”

“I got the reactor again!”

“Yay, Ross in jail”

“Fuck you Rogers!”

“I became a fucking tool. A tool!” Tony shouted, angry with himself and the others. “No wonder Reindeer Games did this; I’m disgusted with myself! A tool for them! Shit.” Tony grabs the phone that was sent, gets up, marches over, gets his mallet and smashes it. “Take that Captain America. A god said I’m important. I don’t need you.” He grins, “Tony Stark is back baby! And the first stop is my sourpach.”


	2. Chapter 1: Reactions of Close Family

Rhodey would like to say that everything was going back to normal. Well as normal as can be. His legs were working again, he convinced Tony to be healthier, but sadly he got honorably discharged. So, yes, Rhodey would like to say that everything is normal and different.

Right now, Rhodey was in the conference room. Pepper was coming so they could discuses a fix to the Avengers’ name or if they will need something else. Like I said norm-

“Rhodey!” Came a shout, the voice was something familiar to him. As his best friend was the owner of that voice but, something was wrong, that voice belonged to his best friend years ago. Looking up from his paperwork, he freezes. “T-tony?” He asks, confused as to how his friend looks 16 or 17. “The one and only plateaus. I got an upgrade. What do you think?” Came the answer of Tony in a casual but exited tone. “What is life anymore? How did you do this?”

"Well…" Tony goes on to tell the story from where Loki appeared to when he came into the conference room, with Rhodey interrupting a little for questions and concerns. "I'm fine Rhodey-bear. FRI ran diagnostics for me. So don't worry." Tony explained, relaxing his brother a little. "Ok… how are we going to continue with this?"

They discuss what they were going to do and how they were going to act, how Tony would make false identity as his own son, recruitment for new superheroes would start, how the process and test recruit them would be like, and who would be the likely candidates. 

A voice by the door broke them out of there discussion. "...No, I need that done by tomorrow morning, or I swear to God I will go over there and make you do it." It looks like Pepper is here.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Pepper would like to say that she has seen a lot. All the stupid thing someone can do she has seen. A lot of weird things someone can do she has seen. She was not ready for what she was about to see. 

"...No, I need that done by tomorrow morning, or I swear to God I will go over there and make you do it." She was on the phone with the head of the marketing department. She hangs up and looks around the room. Rhodey is there with a kid. He looks around 17 and is probably a friend of Peter's that got lost. "I don't know we were going to have anybody else in the meeting." She stated making her way over to welcome the guest. "Hi, I'm Pepper Potts."

Tony, being the little shit that he was before plays along after sharing a look with Rhodey. "Hello, Ms Potts. It's lovely to meet you!" He stated in an almost genuine tone. "My name is Edwin Krats." Rhodey was trying very hard to hold back his laugh. Pepper seemed to be falling for it. And Tony just turned his last name around. "He is an intern that was helping me with some paperwork. Ed please bring the other tablet." Rhodey said to make the story seem more believable. Tony caught on and got the tablet that was behind him. Pepper was some what surprise, she was under the impression that the only intern that came to the compound was Peter. And there was something in Rhodey's eyes that made her feel like she was being made fun of. "Well are you ready to start our meeting? If you are, Mr. Krats, I'm going to need you to leave." Rhodey broke. His laughter sounded throughout the whole room. Which caused Tony to break and laugh as well. Pepper was confused. What was so funny?

"Sourpatch you--you ruined t-the prank." Wait…….What? "So-sorry Tones, I-I just c-couldn't anymore" they both said between laughs. "What do you mean Tones and sourpatch?" Pepper asked,tone filled with authority and confusion. "Well Pep, I got de-aged!" Came the reply from Tony, "do I really look that different?" 

"Tony!?!?!!????!" The CEO yelled, promoting the guy to fits of laughter. The look on Pepper's face was of disbelief and curiosity. "How did this," waves a hand around Tony, "happen?" Tony told the story again with Rhodey calming Pepper and adding input around. 

"What are we going to tell the public? They can't know the actual truth!" Exclaimed Pepper after the explanation. "No, we can't. So, we will introduce me as my own hidden son that is going to take over now." Tony states. Pepper thought it was a good idea, but, "And this son have an actual background?" 

"Of course. Who do you take me for, a newbie?" Tony asks, faking hurt. "Well, you are younger." She stated back. "Honey-bear, she doesn't think I can!"

"That's cause she doesn't know the old you..."

|•|•|•|•|•|•| _ Time Skip: Next day _ |•|•|•|•|•|•|

Happy likes his new job. Being the bodyguard of a CEO is sometimes too easy. But there are times when it becomes confusing. Like this one. Why is Ms Potts walking in a dingy alleyway?

"Ms. Potts, where are we going?" He asked while looking around for any bad signs. "To visit an old friend.." A scream sounded out of nowhere. Happy turns to see if there is any danger. He saw, what seemed as, a teen boy getting beat up by an older guy, and went to help. He pulled the guy off the teen and pulled out a taser. "Leave the kid alone," he exclaimed. The hooded figure  _ left. _ "Thanks…... Happy"

Happy turns around confused and sees a 17 year old Tony. "What The Ever Living Fuck?" Happy was so confused. The hooded figure came back… laughing? "OMG To-nes tha-that was so funny. Happy you actually fell for that?" Spoke Rhodey taking off the hood, still laughing. "Again. What the fuck?" Pepper chuckling to the side desired to explain that happened, "well Tony got de-aged and they pulled a prank on me when I first found out so we thought it would be fitting for you to as well. Your face was priceless." Happy grumbled, "you are all mean and I quit!" This caused more laughter. "No you won't, you love us too much." Tony replied, earning more chuckles. "Ok, fine I won't...how did teen Tony come to be?" The story was once again told but, this time two people had input.

√•√•√•√•√•√ _ Later that day _ √•√•√•√•√•√

Peter was frustrated. He wanted to fit more web-fluid in his web-shooters but couldn't find the right equation for it. So he was going to ask To-Mr. Stark for help. Leaving his room, he asked FRIDAY where Mr. Stark was. "Boss is in the kitchen, Peter." With that Peter walked to the kitchen."Mr. Stark?" Tony unconsciously answered other teen, "over here kid." "Could you he-" Peter stopped say he took in the appearance of the young Tony Stark in the kitchen. Tony noticed and explained that he was Tony just de-aged. 

"Ok… that's cool! But how are you going to do everything?" Asked Peter after the explanation. Tony explained how he was going to pretend to be his own son and that _ he _ (the old him) was going to retire. "So, you would still be Iron Man, an Avenger, and cool. That's smart. But, like, who would be on the new roster for the Avengers?" Iterated Peter to Tony, hoping he says him. "Well if I'm 17 and your 17, then I'd be a hypocrite to not allow you on the team… so, Spidey wanna be on my team?"

"Yesssssssss" Peter was a ray of sunshine. He had long forgotten what he was going to ask Tony,no reason to call him Mr Stark now. "So Pete, what did you want to talk about before?" Tony asked. "Oh yah, could you help me figure out an equation to add more web-fluid in my web-shooters?" Peter replied. "Sure. To the lab!" Was exclaimed, making Peter giggle. And they left, only to be seen getting snacks to take them back.

×|×|×|×|×|×|× _ The Next Day _ ×|×|×|×|×|×|×

Everyone in the compound and the families in the tower were made to sign NDA's for a meeting, except for Tony, Pep, Happy, Rhodey, and Peter. They were told that Tony was settling down somewhere and that his son was going to take over. He was introduced and it was said that a conference telling the world this was going to happen in 1-2 weeks time. After which you could talk about all that.

Tony was happy, it seemed like everything was going along nicely. Now in 1-2weeks time he was going to: form a team, finish the Mark L or the Bleeding Edge armor, and tell the world about himself. First stop, Ms Danvers………….


	3. Chapter 2: How are the others doing?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Happened during the events of chapters 1 & 3.

In Wakanda, the environment is much more gloomy and angry than in the compound and tower. 

Natasha had arrived a week after the fight, only to be apprehended and taken to a cell for 2 whole days. 

Clint couldn't get in contact with his family. When he saw that his barn was blown up, his family could have been inside, he was devastated and angry. At himself and his selfish ways. He asked the king if he could turn himself in the day after the bombing. He wants forgiveness. 

Sam thought that ca-Steve was right, he was Captain America after all, but that wasn't true anymore. C-Steve lost his military rank and so did Sam, air force rank.

Scott was sad. He wished he didn't follow Rogers. He could've been at home with his daughter having fun, but he is an ocean and many miles away from her. He has also read the accords in this time, battle causers and revised ones, and the old ones aren't that bad but the newer versions are better. He was with Clint when they asked to be turned in, they had a long road to redemption,

Wanda wants to kill Stark. He locked her away, took her best friend from her, and made her a criminal again. It wAs NoT FAIR!

Bucky felt bad. The widow, witch, falcon, and Stevie always thought this was not their fault. That it was Stark's, but it wasn't. Their bickering gave him and the soldier a headache. He wished he was still frozen. But a pardon for him was being worked on in secret from the others. He would soon leave..

Steve was angry. Tony should have not allowed this to happen.they were a team, a family, and he loved Tony. But he wasn't being fair. It was getting on Steve's nerves. He just wanted to be with the genius. Was that so hard to understand? He wanted things between them. He wanted Tony Stark. But now he won't be able to make him his. All because of this stupid fight. But when he goes back, he will make Stark his.

T'challa and Shuri were tired. The only reason the rouge's weren't in a cell was because they would just break out. And the construction of the new raft, UN approved this time, was taking too long. On the bright side, their friend got de-aged and was/looked better than before. The Wakandian Royal's knew the Stark family for a long time and were trustworthy, hence they were told the truth about what happened to Tony.

×÷×÷×÷×÷×÷×÷×In Space×÷×÷×÷×÷×÷×÷×

The events of Ragnarok happened 3 week after civil war and the Asgardian refugees were a week away from earth. Many on the ship would complain about where they were going. Not liking Midgard that much, Thor, Loki, and Bruce would tell them otherwise. 

Thor was getting a bit restless. He wanted to know what was happening to his friends of Midgard and how they were. Wanted to see what Lady Jane was doing and how she was as they were still friends. He wanted to talk with Anthony and Son of Rogers. Play games with Clint, and be terrified of Natasha. He wanted to save the world again and feel better.

Bruce was happy. After a year in space, he was excited that he was going back home. He wanted to do sciencey stuff with Tony, bomb Clint, ignore Rogers, and intimidate & ignore Romanov. He wanted to see the team, drag Tony out of the lab, and have a team movie night. Yup, he was happy.

Loki was indecisive. On one hand, Tony was doing better. On the other hand, he was just getting a new team together. But it was going well. He wondered how the earth would react to him being there. He was snapped out of his thoughts by Bruce speaking. “We should probably warn them of our coming. They could think we are hostyle. That won’t end well.” 

“He is right, we need to tell them in case something happens. I’m sure Stark will love to help.” Loki said, misteevus smile on his lips. “We could send a message to his computer. He told me that his AI’s could help tell messages like this.” Recalled Bruce. 

So the group sent out a message that, by luck, made it to FRIDAY.

~∞~∞~∞~∞Location: Unknown∞~∞~∞~∞~

Vision was filled in to what was happening vea phone call. He was traveling the world to see if he could get over Wa-Maximoff. But would still report in for news from FRI. When FRI told him that his creator was 17, Vision thought it was a prank. Then FRI sent a video of how it happened… and Vision booked the next plane to New York the second after the video finished. His creator would likely need help.

Vis’ flight was in 5 hours. The flight was 7-9 hours. In total, Vision would take 12-14 hours to get to New york. He was all packed in 3 hours, was around 30 min. from the airport and had around 1 hour to get there. He ordered a taxi and arrived at the airport 50 min (Traffic). Vis checked in and was all set to leave.

🕟🕔🕠🕕🕡Time Skip: After Flight🕖🕢🕗🕣🕘

When Vision arrived, he went straight to the compound. He realized some changes:

  * The hole was closed
  * The rooms were almost empty
  * The common rooms were less personal
  * The rooms were recolored
  * The place looked less like the Avengers compound and more like an office building.



Vis was rightfully confused, why was the compound under changes? Were they moving?

"-we'll be in New York then?" A teen voice could be herd. "Yup, the old Stark mansion. I think it was two houses before and later made into one big one." Was answered, receiving a giggle from the other teen. "That's cool but… why do you know that? Didn't you say the house was built before you were born?" The first voice asked, both sounding closer to Vision. "Ya but, my mom still had pictures of the old houses. They were her family's. I stumbled upon them and was told that the houses are now the one -Vis!" 


	4. A/N: R.I.P. Chadwick Boseman

We will miss him. Wakanda Forever!! He will forever be a king.

https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=6udshpniaAo

https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=b7xCtEmFktI


	5. Small Offering Because I haven’t written in a while

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be very very short because I’m still not really getting a part but I want to write in the next chapter but you’re going to get the side of Tony when vision calls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ships are closed

Tony got straight to work on finding new heroes. He was going to go to Col. Danvers but, he needed to talk Rhoady into joining him. That meeting will go much quicker and easier.

"Boss, Vision just checked in. Would you like to give him a message?" Comes FRIDAY's voice, snapping Tony out of thought. "Babygirl, tell him… tell him about what happened. If he doesn't fully believe, send the video." Decided Tony. "Ok boss. Done. I think he is going to be coming." Replied FRIDAY to the order. "Great! Is he taking a SI plain or commercial flight?" Asked Tony. "Sorry boss, my connection to him was lost so I can't answer that question. Thought if it is an SI jet he will be here in 8-10 hours arriving at 4:00-6:00 PM if it's a commercial flight then … 13-15 arriving at 9:00 PM-12:00 AM." She answered. "FRI, baby, how do you know how long Vis' flight will be?" Tony asked curiously. FRIDAY stayed quiet for a while, "I might have triangulated his location during our call…" Tony stayed quiet. His kids were so… overprotective of each other. "FRI, you know he wanted space." Tony finally said, tone a little reprimanding. "I do boss but, I was a little worried about him… sorry." Tony sighs, " it's ok, just … give Vision some space to breathe. You understand?" After a moment, she replied, "...Ok boss. I just wanted to make sure he was safe. "

A/N: Sorry if you’ve been reading the specs and you have wanted to have a bigger update and stuff like that and I will update it on the actual full chapter when I finish writing it but right now I’m kind of at a very big mess up as school is annoying gives too much homework then I have stuff to do at home and then I have a bit of writer's block on how I’m gonna write in how I want each of the characters to find out if or like who is going to find out that Ed is actually Tony and yes I mean this for the third chapter like who are the new avengers are going to be in on the secret and who will have to be earning the trust to be able to be in on the secret. If you have suggestions put them in the comments.


End file.
